Je ne suis pas un monstre
by Mentalo
Summary: Rin est dans sa dernière année de collège. Alors qu'il n'écoutait pas le cours, son professeur qualifie son insignifiance de "monstrueuse".    J'espère le texte mieux que le résumé tout de même...


La chaise s'écrasa contre le tableau et manqua sa cible d'à peine deux mètres. Elle retomba lourdement dans un bruit assourdissant, avant qu'un silence de plomb ne retombe dans la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines à l'adolescent avant de quitter le collège. Depuis quelques mois, il avait opté, sous les conseils de son entourage, pour ne pas faire de vagues et se tenir tranquille au fond de la classe, mais il n'était pas compris dans le lot qu'il devait écouter le cours. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il s'était tu, et, maintenant, il explosait.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Rugit l'élève perturbateur.

- Okumura ! Calme-toi !

Le garçon fulminait. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, il fixait cet homme qui lui avait dit la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, la seule chose qu'on lui répétait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

- Ce n'est pas avec un comportement pareil que tu seras reçu au lycée.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Puis il saisit une autre chaise qu'il jeta en direction de Muchina, ce vieux con qui ne comprenait rien, et encore moins les états d'âme d'un gamin à problèmes.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Hurla-t-il en réponse à ce qu'il jugeait être de la provocation.

Malgré l'ordre d'évacuation donné par le professeur, les plus téméraires de la classe restaient sur le seuil de la porte pour assister au spectacle agressif, plutôt rare mais très intéressant.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu régleras tes problèmes, Okumura. Pas avec de la violence.

Sa pédagogie à deux balles mettait Rin encore plus hors de lui. Ce que les adultes peuvent être cons, pensa l'adolescent avec hargne. Le professeur persistait en s'avançant à petits pas, les mains en avant, comme s'il était en face de l'ennemi public numéro un qu'il devait arrêter sur-le-champ. La peur suintait sur son front perlé de sueur. L'image était abjecte.

- Ton père trouverait ton attitude...

Rin l'attrapa par le col, lui coupant toute parole. Son poing était levé, prêt à frapper à tout moment.

- Parle surtout pas du vieux !

Muchina déglutit avec peine; dans ses yeux se reflétait sa peur. Rin n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette expression sur le visage de ses « victimes », mais lui, il l'avait bien cherché.

- Rin...

Dans ce simple mot se dégageait toute la peur et la supplication qu'il pouvait manifester.

- C'est quoi cette familiarité, hein ? Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres. Hein ? Muchina-sensei ?

Plus cet homme ouvrait la bouche, plus il s'enfonçait. L'homme lui-même s'en rendait comptemais il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement. Tremblant, le soi-disant adulte sortit un téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et lança la dernière astuce qui lui restait en guise de défense :

- Je vais appeler la police, dit-il en tapant le numéro.

Rin fixa le téléphone ouvert avec un mélange de colère, d'horreur et de peur. S'il appuyait sur la touche verte, c'était fini : il serait condamné à un avenir encore plus pourri que celui auquel il est destiné.

- Non, murmura-t-il finalement, dans un souffle.

Puis, il relâcha la pression de la main qui tenait toujours son professeur par la chemise. Celui-ci semblait à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc.

- Non... Le vieux... Il sera... déçu...

- Rin, arrête, lui dit-on en posant une main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci sursauta et, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, saisit sa prochaine victime.

- Nii-san, lui dit doucement Yukio, sa «victime», dans le but de l'apaiser.

Le plus jeune frère le fixait derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient durs, contrairement au son de sa voix. Son regard signifiait clairement : « Tu es allé trop loin. Encore une fois. »

- Yukio...

Le petit frère prit son aîné par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle. Dans leur sillage, la petite poignée d'élèves spectateurs s'écarta, de peur de vivre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Rin baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Yukio l'entraîna dans un couloir vide, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Laisse-toi aller, lui conseilla Yukio, qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sa réplique était inutile Rin pleurait déjà. Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, la tête baissée, la manche du blazer de son frère encore dans sa main. Il serrait les dents devant la personne qu'il était. La violence était son seul argument. Il ne connaissait que cette façon de communiquer. Voilà où il en était maintenant : il pleurait comme un vulgaire môme, dans un couloir vide, avec comme témoin son frère.

- Ils ont raison...

Yukio le fixait pour capter son regard.

- J'suis vraiment un mons...

- Monsieur Cogne-tout, oui ! Le coupa Yukio d'un ton catégorique.

Surpris, Rin releva la tête d'un coup. Son nez coulait, ses yeux étaient rouges et trempés. Son frère lui sourit tendrement.

- Un jour, je serai comme toi, Yukio, sanglota-t-il.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, l'un amusé, l'autre gêné. Rin se promit d'être plus fort à l'avenir, pour ne pas faire honte à son frère en pleurant devant lui, comme il venait de le faire.


End file.
